


蔷薇与吻/暂定名，《笑面人》某个小桥段梗

by ljlcer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljlcer/pseuds/ljlcer
Summary: 一个在春天中酝酿而成的吻AU: L'Homme Qui Rit.Corazon as Gwynlaine and Law as Dea.Just a story about their kiss on the arm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：开放背景，不过同时存在成年罗与活着的罗西南迪。  
> 对《笑面人》与柯罗柯关联性的分析在最末，如果希望提前理解设定可以先看再吃正文呢√
> 
> 然后，感谢雨果奆奆……文不好吃的话完全是我的错，好吃的部分都是奆奆的功劳。

“他们之间的关系比起第一天来，并没有像现在说的“更进一步”。甚至可以说后退了一步；……他们的爱情是那种纯洁关系的继续。正像晚睡的夜莺一直唱到天亮一样。”

——雨果《笑面人》

像这样的几天，每年倒不一定会有：持续不断的晴朗，气温骤升。野蔷薇由花苞绽至盛放，一两步外都不觉着香，可鼻尖凑上花朵去一吸——哦哟，这口甜气直灌进来，从发梢到肚脐都尽情享受吧。毫不夸张地讲，要是这口气吸猛了，走出一条街去都还有点齁嗓子。

这时候最怕下雨，一夜的雨过去，花里积过水，气息就全然不同了，非但不美，还要变得有些可厌。

幸好今年花开之后还没有降水发生。

就在这样一个暮春的上午，小城里的居民纷纷从报纸、茶杯、花圃和商铺上抬起头来，好奇地望望那个从天蒙蒙亮就反复漫步过大街小巷的高个子。

这家伙的确让人好奇。他一路拖着条长长的阴影——他那身型几乎只能用“巍峨”来描述；脸上绘着夸张的彩妆，有时候诡异阴冷，有时候又有点低龄化的搞笑感。他似是疲惫不堪地拖着步子，却又埋着头身体前倾带着永无停歇的劲头坚定向前；他手里满提着采购的战果，因受到气温的熏蒸而半敞着那件黑底黄纹的轻薄衬衫，可与此同时，他又稳戴一顶至少一个月前就该收起来压箱底的针织帽。

这些就够叫人背后指指点点的了，更何况他又毫无预兆地跌倒在地或撞翻东西数次，叫人不注意也难。

有人说他这样的外来人非常可疑，大概是在踩点的小偷或者劫匪。也有人表示或许他只是在找人，要么就是有什么需要的东西还没买到，再要么就是迷路了。

“但是他可和气哩～”咖啡店的服务生容光焕发地对客人们讲起了上班路上偶遇那个高个子发生了些刮蹭并收获一枚带着歉意的笑容的事情。

“嘁，”唯一一位没有坐在户外享受阳光而是坐在敞开的窗边的客人嘀咕起来，“真能惹事。”

服务生姑娘听了这话显是不忿，嘴巴一扁，本来就红扑扑的圆脸蛋更红了。她还是忍住了没有去和顾客争论，只是一边回身向柜内取出更多的杯子，一边暗自诅咒这么刻薄的人就算长得挺帅也不会有女娃喜欢的，方才那位金发大哥多么温柔明媚，那才是招人喜欢的对象，这个板着脸的黑发男懂什么啊。

她再转过脸的时候，简直以为自己因为过于炫目的阳光而幻视了：黑发男正扯着的，不正是刚刚还在街那头的金发大哥么？？？

可她刚看明白黑发男在安顿好一大堆购物袋并帮那人坐稳，就被叫到后厨帮忙去了。

可惜啊，帮他点单的好机会要让给别人了。

其实他们不需要点单。桌上本来就摆着不止两人份的饮料。黑发的那个人直接将一大杯柠檬水推过去，并且目不转睛地盯着对面的男人仰头一饮而尽——其实顺着他的颈线淌出来不少——显然是提早专为此准备的。

可金发的男人一放下杯子(没稳住，倒了，但立即被看不见的力量自动扶正)，黑发青年专注的神色就换成了戏谑，他开口，讲话的嗓音很美，拖着点儿叫人意外的懒洋洋的长音：“老人家出门晨练，也要和家里人打个招呼嘛……贝波急得团团转虽然很好笑，但是呢，他们全来向我申请给你的防走失装置的经费，这就很头疼了哦～你也要体贴下我们呀，对不对，柯拉先生？”

柯拉先生没作声，只是更自暴自弃地摊进沙发座里，一看就是主动认输了。

他当然不是去锻炼身体了。这样在街上漫无目的、不作停歇的步行，只是为了消磨和释放某样东西，或者至少让自己的注意力离开那个领域吧。

这位已进不惑之年的童男子受到春三月和心上人的双重夹击，太需要松松弦了。

柯拉松感到某人将手栖上了自己的膝头。他不禁为此叹了口气。

他们坐得多近啊，尤其是这位长腿叔叔一舒展开四肢，几乎就把对面的座位连人圈进自己的领地了。

膝上传来的安抚还夹带着些探询，柯拉松一边稍微坐直身体伸手覆上对方的手背，稍稍握紧一下，一边终于回话了：

“罗……我好热啊，都有点头疼了。”

这人的嗓音有点沙沙的，不是干燥的嘶哑，而是久未发声才有的滞涩，听着倒像是受了什么委屈。

望着他的年轻人眨眨眼，忍俊含笑却不搭腔，只是移转了眸子，将视线投向更高一点点的方向去。

“哦，帽子这东西啊，不是我不记得摘，关键是一离开头顶忘记放在哪里，动不动就不见了。”

“你过来点。”示意对方俯身探头过来，罗也抿着唇伸出手去。小小的咖啡桌本来就是为爱情鸟们双膝相偎窃窃私语而准备的，两个身躯修长的男人隔着它，就算交换一两个吻也不成问题。

当然，他们还不曾那样做过。他们曾经在同一张床上入睡，他们至今会分享同一杯热可可，这两人之间的亲昵也是那样醇厚、温暖而甜蜜的缓缓流淌，或许还加入两块棉花糖的戏谑作为活泼的调剂。他们内心中也有滚烫的、火辣的、颤抖的，甚至黑暗的、血腥的、剧毒的选项，供这辈子去相互纠缠到极致，但在此刻，那些滋味还在继续酝酿着，仅供在梦与幻想中独尝。

在这个连鹅卵石都蠢蠢欲动的春日，在人心深处发酵中的激情酝酿出一枚泡泡，正摇摇曳曳将要浮上水面。

罗西南迪不知道自己的眼睛朝哪里看。罗少见地开心，正在把那顶红帽子所缀的两根带子系在一起，看样子是要绑成个非常花哨的蝴蝶结。他的眉头舒展开了，看上去更加年轻和精致。名为喜悦的光点亮了他的眼睛，并透过他的面庞闪闪发光。激动和期待使他双唇鲜润，胸膛起伏。他的手——哦，说他的手无所不能也不过分吧，罗西南迪既沉迷于观赏它们完成种种灵巧而优雅的动作，又贪恋攥住它们时所感受到的力度。年轻人一直挽着袖子，袒露出值得夸耀的线条和肤色来……

罗终于把蝴蝶结折腾到满意了，又凑得更近些，将那顶针织帽扯了下去，叫它变成了一顶怪可爱的风帽。

罗西南迪刚刚自动配合罗的举动低下了头，等他替自己摘下了帽子，一要抬头又被罗轻轻拍了两下，于是依旧略微低着头。

罗让手指拂过细密的金发，毫不介意其间汗水的沾染。罗西南迪的乱发相当厚实，但无论如何，罗的动作对于一次简单的梳理而言也太过缓慢了。

罗的右手终于朝着对方脑后的方向移去，而左手则撑在了宽阔肩膀的一侧。

罗西南迪没来由地想起一条小河。

淌过那水流时，他感到了自己的灵魂前所未有地坚实——并且颤抖。一模一样的矛盾滋味如今再次造访，当年的情景也就重现眼前：也是这边肩膀，他头一次说服这小鬼妥协，答应乖乖坐稳而不要去挣扎去逃离肢体接触，好被扛在肩上涉水过河。

这是他第一次说服罗不要反抗自己。

谁又能想到，小鬼长大以后还会主动碰触当初“绑架”了自己的男人呢？

罗西南迪难免偏头倚向罗的手小臂，而本已经结束了手头活计的罗有所感应，便只是改变了身体重心而未收手。

于是一切水到渠成，坐着的男人在所爱之人的手臂上印下了一个吻。

终于，发酵已久的泡泡爆出一声轻响。包藏其中的情愫也就瞬间释放出来。

这不是一个纯洁的吻。

判断的依据呢？不是凌乱拖曳的唇色，不是描摹着纹身的舌尖，也不是轻轻衔起又松后开而留下的齿痕。

定义这一切的是的眼神。

没有哪个欲火缺席的吻可以伴随这样的对视。

抬眼摄住对方的视线，无声呢喃：

看，——我还想要更多。

更多。

罗倒吸一口气，全身都绷紧了。

而罗西南迪心底里飘出来的泡泡一破，瞬间释放的稠密激情也就开始消散了。

可怜的罗西南迪，他从罗的脸上捕捉到几分惊诧，于是他自己便震惊甚至恐慌起来。

罗不是小孩子了，而且，我们也并不曾把我们的关系摆在父子之类的位置上。我没必要担心自己的良心或者罗的道德感……那方面的毁灭性后果不会出现吧。

罗西南迪一边说服自己冷静，一边木然地松开了罗的手臂。

但哪怕对方不是比他小十几岁、哪怕对方未曾作为一个小孩子憧憬他、哪怕对方不是同性、哪怕对方不是个又年轻又魅力非凡的七武海，他也依旧要紧张到全身冰冷，呼吸不畅。

只因对方是特拉法尔加·D·瓦铁尔·罗。

罗似乎也在苦苦思索，却还没想好要做出怎样的回应。

不知为什么，他最后只是盯着自己指关节和小臂上留下的红色。

“柯拉先生喜欢？”

这问题也够没头没尾的，罗西南迪含混地分辨出，罗也许在问自己，喜不喜欢接吻，或者喜不喜欢那些纹身，再或者干脆是喜不喜欢他。

但不管是哪个问题，答案都是一样的。

他只能点点头，因为他忘了说话这码事。

罗并没抬头看他，但是罗紧接着就开口道：“我也喜欢。”

这年轻人顿了顿，终于抬起头，突然间笑容满面：“这真是太好了。”

这真是太好了，罗西南迪在心里附和。至少他不必在失去罗和让罗忍受伤害之间抉择。

罗继续这样笑着望着他，他就什么都不知道了。罗的脸上闪现出毫无保留的喜悦和血色，那让他想起逐渐点亮整个玛丽乔亚宝石霓虹灯。

这是个糟糕的比喻，被天龙人小朋友们用烂了的套路，而且他一向没见过什么人会发光，所以只觉得那是一种间接地描述吸引力的方法。但此刻他总算是见证了：罗在这个瞬间迸发出来的幸福是夺目的，也是不可逼视的。

而这光偏偏是因为自己而点亮的。

结果他现在就只敢偷眼瞧瞧对方。因为罗在发亮，他的眼睛堪堪承受；而他自己在发烫，大概灵魂已经蒸发了吧，只留下躯壳动弹不得，难以升天。

所以罗起身开始扯开衣扣的时候，罗西南迪还是没能及时做出什么反应。

这孩子露出胸腹间的肌肤，手指划过纹身的轮廓，另一只手则探向对面人依旧汗湿的脑后，将自己递上前去：

“再来一次……！”

罗西南迪逃走了。

 

还差点带翻了桌子。

好在ROOM的反应够快。

这就是那个人人如愿以偿的美好春日。

就连我们圆脸的服务生姑娘都赶上了给金发大哥结账（摘掉帽子以后，他的头发看起来更像是一团阳光了）。他那么心不在焉又匆匆忙忙地溜掉，真的很不像留下那么多小费的人。实际上，他好像把钱包倒空就转身离开了。

姑娘没来得及告诉他他的唇膏花了。

她想叫住他的时候，看到他的双肩背后正中垂着顶红帽，里面塞着一小捧参差竞放的野蔷薇。

等到她去收走空杯子的时候，那个黑头发的人也正要离开。他那副兴高采烈、洋洋自得的神色，让她意识到金发帅哥帽子里的恶作剧就是他的手笔无疑了。

“这些可以撤掉了吗？”她一气呵成地问。

“下次把桌子也撤了吧。”

“您说什么？”

“这儿要换老板了。”

“啊？！”

“小桌子才最碍事呀……”他似乎这样嘀咕着，又回过头来看看那无辜的家具，才也悠然踱进户外的阳光里去了。

（完）

结尾依旧一塌糊涂。

没想好大热天的要不要让罗桑一直戴着帽子，所以没写。。。

开头写花和季节，是因为整段故事继续发展的后方剧情应该是甜蜜的二人世界遭到灾变考验之类的了。

可我哪舍得虐啊。

 

大家只要知道，之后柯拉先生出去哭了，而罗去“做生意”了就好。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 以下有关这个脑洞的碎碎念：
> 
> 罗和柯拉松的关系（以及罗西的外貌）设定每每让我想起蒂和格温普兰，不过从身世际遇讲，罗才是那个外在骇人而恰巧被利用的，柯拉松才是那个唯一不在乎这些只是出于爱而温柔对待的。
> 
> 话又说回来，蒂眼盲，柯拉松真的没什么毛病吗？他的平衡感和手眼协调都显然和正常人不太一样，会不会是脑损伤之类的啊。还有他“马虎”到了那样的程度，也有可能是精神创伤引起的心理疾病吧……还是欢迎讨论。
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. 难道明哥对位女公爵大人……？？？好像还真可以是？？？
> 
> 那战国就是于苏斯没跑了。


End file.
